Medical gloves are disposable gloves used during medical examinations and procedures that help prevent the spread of infections.
There are two distinct types of medical gloves: medical examination gloves and surgical gloves. Due to the precision required in surgical operations, the sizes of surgical gloves are more precise, have greater sensitivity, and are made to a higher standard. Therefore, for the two types of medical gloves the methods of manufacture are different.
Medical gloves are made of different polymers including natural rubber latex, nitrile rubber, and vinyl PVC. Natural rubber latices are obtained from the sap of rubber trees. Nitrile rubber is made synthetically by copolymerising acrylonitrile and butadiene.
Medical gloves come unpowdered or powdered with cornstarch to lubricate the gloves, making them easier to put on the hands. Cornstarch replaced tissue irritating Lycopodium powder and talc, but since even cornstarch can impede healing if it gets into tissues, as during surgery, unpowdered gloves are being used more often during surgery and other sensitive procedures. Special manufacturing processes are used to compensate for the lack of powder. Examination gloves are non-powdered. Gloves that have been sterilized are free of microbiological contamination including bacteria. Sterile gloves are necessary for all surgical procedures and other medical purposes where there is a greater risk and danger from infection.
Sterile gloves are packaged in pairs inside sterile pouches with their own sterile field. In comparison, non-sterile gloves are packaged in boxes of 100 or 200 pairs and are used in everyday common medical activities. Glove usage in hospitals is primarily therefore non-powdered and non-sterile.
Non-Sterile Natural Rubber Latex
Natural rubber disposable examination gloves have been the traditional choice for the healthcare industry for over one hundred years. Although concerns regarding latex allergies continue, natural rubber latex gloves are unsurpassed when it comes to durability, tactile sensitivity, comfort and fit. The advantages are high tactile sensitivity, being very durable and comfortable. The disadvantages are that they are dry, and that allergy to the proteins in the natural rubber latex irritate the skin.
Non-Sterile Nitrile Rubber Latex
Due to their resilience, nitrile rubber gloves work very well in harsh, high-stress environments. Made from nitrile rubber, these synthetic examination gloves are known for providing excellent protection against a wide range of chemicals in addition to being an effective barrier against blood-borne pathogens. They provide excellent barrier protection and chemical resistance. Most importantly, nitrile rubber latex is allergen-free and provides three times more puncture resistance than standard natural rubber latex examination gloves.
Non-Sterile PVC Latex
Due to their low cost, disposable PVC latex gloves are the most economical gloves for cost conscious facilities. Made from polyvinyl chloride (PVC), these examination gloves provide standard barrier protection. In addition to being comfortable to wear, vinyl gloves have a soft feel. For a great value allergen-free choice, PVC latex examination gloves are the favourable option. However, they are less durable, have lower elongation, and there is a bad perception of them.
Colour
Examination gloves can be found in numerous colors such as blue, purple, green, or black in addition to traditional white. In general, you will find nitrite exam gloves to be purple or blue while PVC latex examination gloves remain a white hue. It is important to note that the color of an examination glove does not determine the material composition nor performance.
Texture
Another key physical characteristic of medical gloves is texture. Textured gloves are typically preferable to prevent slippage especially when handling moist or wet objects. Textured gloves are typically found either on the fingertips or completely (all over the glove). In general, PVC latex gloves are not textured because the raw material (PVC) does not make manufacturing textured gloves easy. Textured versions of gloves can be found in Natural rubber latex or Nitrile rubber latex gloves. Today, more textured gloves are used because they are generally preferred over their smooth counterparts.
Thickness
Arguably the most important glove property is the thickness of the glove. Thickness is measured typically in millimeters, or “mils”. The thickness of gloves may differ throughout the glove, but the thickest areas tend to be the fingers and palm. Thickness will typically determine the level of mechanical protection and resistance to chemicals. However, the composition of the glove also determines protection.
Sterility
Sterile examination gloves are available that come in individual packaging. In most cases, sterilized medical gloves are used whenever handling patients with open wounds in order to prevent infection. Sterile examination gloves are packaged with one or two ambidextrous gloves. Packaged sterile examination gloves are also popular because they are easily carried around in a pocket, but the gloves only remain sterile until the pack is opened, after which they can pick up infections.